Character Break Down for Confessions
by bsback1998us
Summary: This explains some of the main characters that have appeared in my other Diva's of Destruction and "The Reunion Tour" stories. It's setting up Confessions.


Character Break Down

After the confusion from the last story I posted and the way my Roxy Story got all jumbled up. Hell I didn't even recognize it when I went back to look at it from that hack. So, I might just take that one down and start from scratch. I feel like I should probably post a break- down of some of the main characters that keep coming up. If you're a new reader and just discovering my stories you'll love it because it will answer some questions you might have about the story. If you're a fan already and loving the series enjoy a slight refresher and some of the newbies. If you hate everything I write and can't follow it or don't understand it for whatever reason then that's fine too. You don't have to love every single thing posted right? It's called free will and the right to choose. Most of all please be kind with your words. There is a human on the other side of the keyboard with feelings.

I accept critiques and criticisms when they help me to create better stories not when it's the same comment on every single thing from A to Z that I write. The idea behind a critique is to give inside and help make things better not rake someone over the coals for their lack of grammar or misuse of the English language. This isn't high school English or college level writing here. It's fun and mostly just fun P.O.V that gives you a walk in the day of someone else's life. We come here to unwind not get pissed off at every little tiny thing.

So, without further ado, here's a little recap of the characters,

We will start with the obvious ones first.

The first one up is The Shield. If you recall from the Divas of Destruction series of stories The Shield and The Divas of Destruction have had epic matches, prank wars and even fallen in love with each other at some point in the stories. A few of them even share colorful pasts and history together.

The Shield

Who is The Shield: The Shield consists of 3 male superstars who came together as one hell of a fraction and kicked major ass in the WWE from 2012 to 2014. You have The Architect. The Mouth Piece and the Power House. The Architect is responsible for the blue prints of the matches and forming the plans for an attack. The Mouth Piece is responsible for most of the promos and does the loud mouth speak and generally stirring up shit and getting people ready to fight. The Power House is the silent Enforcer. He doesn't have much to say and when he does speak it's rather strong and he believes in what he says so he likes to "Believe in The Shield" or "Believe That" a lot.

The gimmick: The Shield ran the yard and fought injustice. When they felt like someone stepped out of line they basically stepped up to put them back in line. If they didn't fall back in line they got knocked down and made an example out of. Then magically the problem either went away or disappeared somewhere.

What happened: The Shield was broken up by Triple H giving Seth Rollins one of his famous pep talks that involved him Evolving or Perishing. Of course, Seth bought in and sold out his other brothers for a chance to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion at the time. This drove a wedge between the three of them and caused Seth to be a hunted man by the other two members.

Members of The Shield

The Mouth Piece: Better known as Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose is 6 3 and 225lbs. He comes from Cincinnati Ohio and is known for wrestling in his street cloths consisting of Jeans and a tank top either black or grey sometimes with a leather jacket. Also, his style is very untraditional so they call him The Lunatic Fringe or Unstable because you can't predict what's going to happen in a Dean Ambrose wrestling match. Dean also wrestled on the CZW circuit as Jon Moxley who basically was a Hardcore Legend wrestler facing angry mobs of fans chanting "Fuck him up" or "you sick fuck" depending on what the situation called for. He also was known for not giving a fuck about being accepted one way or the other. If you loved him or hated him at least you knew who he was and talked about him.

A little History: He had a tag team partner for years named Sami Callahan and they formed a bad ass team called The Switch Blade Conspiracy who ruled the yard over there for a good long while. Sami later went on to marry a TNA knock out named Jess Havoc.

A bit of History before the marriage: Sami and Dean both were best friends with Roxy Rodriguez who wrestled as Diamond Dust back then and stirred up a lot of dust by being one of the few women who wrestled for CZW at the time and stood up to the antics The Switch Blade Conspiracy pulled.

Friends: Jessica The Resident Rocker Mendez is also one of their good female friends along with her sister Maddie Main Street Gilbert.

The Architect: Better known as Seth Rollins or Seth Freaken Rollins as he calls himself today. Seth Rollins is 6 1 and 217lbs. He's from Davenport, Iowa and is a part of Black and The Brave Wrestling Academy along-side his other friend. At one point, Jessica Mendez helped them out for about five minutes on her way back to Ring of Honor. Seth is known for his ninja like quickness and speed and also for his high flying and just coming out of nowhere and knocking his opponent down.

A Bit of History: Seth wrestled at Ring of Honor before joining WWE as Tyler Black and made friends with a lot of different superstars before they were known on the WWE scene. For example, he met Jessica Mendez as The Resident Rocker in the ring when he realized that he couldn't just beat her and call her a bitch. Which was Tyler Blacks thing with everyone in the ring and they both made friends with Matt Sydell who encouraged them to follow their dream no matter where it lead even if they ended up back at Ring of Honor at least they tried.

The Gimmick: Seth sold out to Triple H so he could be Triple H and Stephanie's "lap dog". He was handed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship after he was handed Money In the Bank and tried to cheat Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose took it upon himself to hunt Seth with full vengeance on his mind.

The Power House: Better known as Roman Reigns. Roman was the silent enforcer of the group. He didn't say much and mostly stalked around giving the camera serious mad dog looks and driving everyone around him crazy. He always finished a promo with "Believe in The Shield" which is not much different from his "Believe That" he finishes with today. Some may argue and say he never really let go of The Shield and their swat team image they put out there. He kept the music, the entrance and the look going for a long time until someone talked him to changing it up just a bit.

Roman Reigns is 6 4 and 265lbs with long dark curly hair and what Vince calls "The look". He's got just what they are all looking for in the next brand new WWE Superstar. He comes from Pensacola Florida. Everyone either loves or hates Roman. It's just the way he is.

The Gimmick: Basically his is like John Cena. The women love him and the kids admire him. They all chant "Let's go Roman" and the men hate him because their women love him and they see themselves in a lot of what he does. So, they chant "Roman sucks" and wish bad things on him. But, karma tends to bite them in the ass.

The History: Roman ran into Madison in New Orleans at The Main Street Cross fit Gym after thinking there was a dude in the other room trying to kick Seth Rollins ass. Come to find out, it was just Maddie and Seth sparing in the ring a little and Seth said she should go all out to show CM Punk what they got.

Now introducing, The Divas of Destruction.

Better known to their fans as: the D.O.D. The D.O.D is known for going into the WWE ring and going toe to toe with the male superstars. They don't care that WWE wants the women to tone it down and not hurt anyone. They are out to wrestle and make a name for themselves and not ride on anyone's coat tails. Strong women fight strong fights and they don't bow down to stereotypes and hearing the word "no" because they are women.

The Gimmick: The D.O.D and The Shield have had epic matches against each other and people loved watching them in the ring together. They could never predict what was going to happen next or what the next big idea was going to be.

The Members:

Jessica The Resident Rocker Mendez: Jessica Mendez is a 28 year old female from Kalamazoo Michigan who wrestled her way through Michigan State. She successfully defended the championship many times on the college circuit before it was cool for women to even be involved in wrestling. Her house mates Madison Gilbert and Roxy Rodriguez also attended Michigan State and supported her for years.

A little History: Jessica became The Resident Rocker because she always warmed up before her matches to rock music. There was no exception when she met Roxy on the CZW circuit and became tag team partners to kick The Switchblade Conspiracy brothers' asses for talking too much shit on women for her liking. She later left CZW because it was too violent and she wanted to be able to keep her career going fearing the ultraviolent environment might take her out permeant.

Jessica left Roxy to later bond with Jon Moxley. Jessica told her house mates she was going to join Ring of Honor and was successful. One afternoon, Roxy was hanging with Jessica at the house and Maddie called to propose this idea that they form a female fraction and knock The Shield down a few pegs.

The Gimmick: Seth and Jessica became quick friends because they both love cross fit and grew up in the Midwest. Jessica always said "Don't hold back because I'm female" so the two have been known to test each other's skills and push the limits.

The Controversy: Jessica had a break down all the way around. She felt the pressures of her career pressing down on her and it broke her inside. She went out with a knee injury with the full intention of just staying gone. She never really wanted to come back to WWE or wrestling period, but it's in her blood and she can't deny what feels like destiny.

So, against her better judgement and knowing that the WWE Universe was very fickle she came back and presented a few different character ideas to creative. The whole creative department changed for the better and she thought that the new team of Charlie Monroe and her sister Maddie would bring her the most awesome stories ever written.

Current controversy: Jess is in rehab after her break down and is trying to get herself back together again. She even gave up drinking and went full time straight edge if you will.

Broken Jessica:

What the hell is Broken Jessica: The answer to that my friend is this? Broken Jessica is the aftermath of what happened with an absolutely stupid off the wall promo that was supposed to be a knock off of Matt Hardy and his broken character, but due to poor writing and it not being her territory, it came off like some drunken babble between two old ladies. It's a running joke whenever something gets stale or lame.

The Story:

Well, let me see if I can try to make it make any sense. Jessica is supposed to be like the mythological bird of war, The Phoenix. She burned brightly for years. Her career was hot. She was on top and breaking down doors and just making people's jaws drop. Well, her light was eventually burned out. She could no longer fly and lead the battle like The Phoenix. So, she turned into smoldering ash.

Those of you out there who follow the mythology know that The Phoenix is born every 500 years from smoldering ash that covers an egg. The egg hatches and this blinding bright light fills the sky and the new baby Phoenix is born to lead the fight. Jessica believed that Roxy was her baby Phoenix and she'd carry on her legacy.

The problem: Roxy never wanted Jessica's legacy. Roxy just wanted to have some fun on her own. She even broke away from Jessica and her insane Phoenix idea and created Rubber Girl. A dark character that basically gave her an excuse to go to the ring completely dressed from head to toe in black vinyl and make people wonder who was under it all. Rubber Girl carried on the tradition of the D.O.D and the challenging matches.

Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriguez: Roxy Rodriguez is Jessica's older sister. She's 29. Jessica is the baby of the three females. Roxy has a rich history. She was born in Kalamazoo and went to the same school as the other two sisters, but she went rogue after Madison moved to New Orleans. Nobody knew what Roxy was up to. So Roxy went into a little side project in between wrestling for CZW and hanging with Mox and Sami.

The Side Project: Roxy discovered she had yet another side to her family that she never got to meet. Her dad's side of the family got lost when her father and mother divorced when Roxy was 15. She grew up mostly with her grandma and had it rougher then Jessica and Madison. Now, the fact that her father had two other children was no big surprise. Her father got around a lot, but the fact that her sister Melina Hendricks knew more about Frank then she did Abby wasn't going to fly for Roxy.

So she took it upon herself to find and reconnect with Melina and her brother Mark.

The Gimmick: Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriguez was hanging out with Jessica when Maddie called and proposed they form a fraction to go show The Shield a thing or two. Maddie is already best friends with CM Punk and CM Punk is basically their way to the top of the WWE Roster

What actually happened: Roxy walked into Vicki Guerrro's office at the time and demanded the three of them be allowed to fight against the male superstars and stop treating them like they are made out of glass and will break.

The controversy: Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriguez had a mental break after the Divas of Destruction parted ways. She felt Jessica was trying to "Pull a Rollins" on them and had no thought to anyone else's feelings on the subject. She tried to numb the pain with alcohol and shut Jessica out of her life. She pulled numerous crazy stunts such as throwing chairs into the WWE ring during her and Nikki Bella's match and damn near knocking her out.

Current controversy: Roxy is sober and on the right path in her career where she's not taking unnecessary risks, but she's still the Lunatic Fringe of the Women's Davison and unpredictable as ever. She keeps having run-ins with Baron Corbin at random spots. She likes Corbin enough and thinks he's hot as hell, but she's in love with Dean Ambrose. She's trying to have Corbin quietly on the side without Dean knowing it, but Corbin is making it hard for her to keep it quiet any more. Besides, Dean knows how Roxy works and if he can see what's going on. She's already in trouble.

Madison Main Street Gilbert: Madison Gilbert is also 29 years old and the oldest sister to Jessica and Roxy. She also wrestled her way through Michigan State and New Orleans when she moved to Louisiana. It's there that she befriended CM Punk and Seth Rollins and hatched the idea for the Divas of Destruction WWE Debut.

The Gimmick: Madison Gilbert didn't really have an in ring name nor did she think of an idea for one. It never really crossed her mind. So, she was billed as Madison Main Street Gilbert after the Main Street Cross Fit Gym where she worked out with CM Punk and Seth Rollins.

That's how the six of them tie in with each other. Now, let's introduce the new characters.

Melanie Hendricks: Melanie Hendricks is 22 years old. She grew up in New York. Roxy Rodriguez sister on her father's side she never knew. Divorces are messy and kids get lost in the middle of things. So, Melanie never got to meet Roxy, Jessica or Maddie. She didn't really know them outside of their wrestling careers until Roxy and Jessica spotted her in the front row of one of the CZW house shows and invited her back stage to get to know their number one fan who was at every single one of their shows even if they were horrible. Roxy later put two and two together and realized that was the same Melina Rodriguez she was looking at online when she found her father Frank. She never wanted to hook back up with Frank it was all about getting to know Melina and Mark at the time.

The Gimmick: Melina changed her name to Melanie Hendricks because she didn't want to be tied to Roxy and her history with alcoholism she had at the time. Jessica and Maddie had staged an intervention and she had gotten clean. The drama still followed the Rodriguez last name around so Melanie just changed it to Hendricks on a whim after hearing a Jimmy Hendricks song on the radio and thought "Hey why not use that last name?" There is no relation. The Brian Hendricks got a kick out of the fact that she used a similar last name to his and took it as flattery.

Melanie doesn't like him because he supports Eva Marie who nobody thinks works hard enough to prove she doesn't need special treatment.

The Connection: Roxy found out that Melanie is indeed the long lost sister she had been looking for and is now currently working on a bonding relationship with the budding NXT superstar. Melanie went to college with Big Cass and they became fast friends.

JoJo Harris: JoJo Harris is 24 years old and is best friends with Melanie Hendricks and told her she needs to get to know her sister Roxy and the rest of the family before it's too late and they all regret not having tried in the first place to become a family. She's the voice of reason when Roxy and Melanie bump heads and she has a major crush on Enzo Amore.

The Gimmick: Enzo Amore makes JoJo Harris laugh her ass off every chance he gets. They do drunken karaoke and all kinds of fun stuff to pass the time. JoJo jokes with Melanie about how hard it was growing up on a tropical island in Hawaii. Paradise isn't always perfect, but it seems like fun.

Big Cass: Big Cass is best friends with Melanie and JoJo and is having a good time trying to get to know them both all over again.

The Gimmick: This right here is Big Cass and he's 7 foot tall and you can't teach that. Bada Boom the Realist guys in the room. How you doin'. He's also known for his telling his competition "There's only one word to describe you and I'm going to spell it out for ya. T.

Big Cass is tag team partners with Enzo Amore.

Enzo Amore: My name is Enzo Amore and I'm a boneafide stud and a certified G. Enzo is also known for being a rather small guy who packs a giant punch. Big Cass throws him at his opponents in one of their rocket launcher type moves. He's also known as the smack talker sky walker. He's a crazy hyper Italian dude from New Jersey with wild and crazy blonde hair and sometimes leopard spots shaved into his head. He's also got a wild and crazy beard and is known to bug out his blue eyes for dramatic effect when speaking and over exaggerating his accent to make certain points or to make certain jokes work.

The Gimmick: What have we got ova hea? A Cuppa Haters? A Cuppa Haters. And every other sentence is "How You Doin". He's also known to shuffle and run laps around the apron before running into the ring. He loves his Jordan's and makes sure to tweet about his shoes before a match also.

Well, that's all I can think of that really needs explaining. So, my next post will be my new story "Confessions" and it picks up with The Corbin Debacle and Roxy explaining how she's trying to keep her love and the fact that she really did have sex with Corbin from her man Dean Ambrose. Dean's not stupid though. He already knows she wouldn't just pop off with some story about having sex with Corbin if there wasn't actual sex involved or attraction involved. So, he suspects there is something more than two friends saying "hi" going on between them.


End file.
